


Can’t have one without the other...

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beach Episode, Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, PIV Sex, Sex, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!! Warning!!! This is kink smut!!(Sorry for always filling the slayers tag with stuffing fic btw @ normie slayers fans)—-Gourry only likes girls with big breasts, so all Lina has to do is gain weight to increase her chest size and then he’ll notice her- right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again- this is a kink fic, unless you’ve been searching for this, it’s unlikely to be what you’re looking for. 
> 
> Have a nice day!

Lina sighed as she stared out at the other patrons of the cafe. One girl in particular had caught her eye, and she felt gloomy and jealous. Her breasts were simply enormous, great dark wobbling spheres barely fitting into her top. Lina wanted breasts like those, she thought, staring down at her coffee and at her stubbornly flat chest. She clenched her legs together and thought about what it would be like to wobble around like that, and how big that woman's nipples must be, and what would it feel like to have someone sucking at her teat. 

"What are you staring at, Lina?" Asked Amelia cheerily, making Lina start and break from her daydream abruptly. "Nothing, I was just thinking." 

"Were you listening to my battle plans?" Asked Zelgadis testily. 

"Sorry Zel, I was away with the fairies. Could you sum up for me?" 

"And Gourry, I take it you weren't listening either, since you seem to be staring blankly in the same direction." 

Gourry shook his head. "Sorry. Got distracted." 

The distractions in question were currently jiggling wonderfully as the lady left the shop, and Gourry and Lina both sighed and returned their attention to the plan. 

But Lina's mind refused to stay on task. There was just no way she could get breasts like that- the woman's genes were just better. She had had a trim waist and flared hips to go with her breasts, and Lina's hips had shown no sign of widening lately either, so she wasn't just a late bloomer. She had bloomed, and this was it. Friggin' B-cup. Barely anything to hold on to at all. 

She sighed. She had done some discreet but thorough research into the subject when she had first learned about Gourry's breast thing, hoping to catch his eye with some improved assets, but she hadn't had much luck. Sure, there were plenty of spells that could temporarily change her body shape, but nothing that would stick, and having to constantly refill her boobs would create problems if she did end up snagging the swordsman. She would just have to keep being short skinny little Lina who still looked like a kid at age eighteen. She sighed and slurped the last of her drink moodily. 

"Excuse me, but can I get you anything else?" Startled by the voice, she turned around to see a vision of beauty standing behind her. Great round breasts almost the size of actual melons bulging out of a too-tight uniform, resting on a wobbling shelf of belly held back behind an apron. She raised her eyes to the woman's face and saw a kind and gentle looking woman with perfect silky hair and a demure smile. The woman was short, too, although she had such a large presence she didn't look like it. 

Inspiration struck Lina. "Yes please, I'd like an extra large milkshake with extra cream." 

\--- 

Later that night, she laid back in her bed, rubbing her tummy and thinking of the plan. It was so obvious, she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. She'd just have to gain weight, and her breasts would blow up along with the rest of her, and she could probably then lose the weight off of the other areas and keep her breasts swollen up. She'd drink plenty of milk and dairy- that ought to help. The thought of finally getting her desires made her pussy clench, and she dug her fingers into her tummy as she rubbed at her lower lips with her free hand. The thought of getting fat didn't seem so bad either, she thought, as she slipped a finger into herself. More to hold on to and bulge against her clothes, and a belly would jiggle nicely too. She came thinking about how her thighs would rub together like the woman's had. 

\----

Lina couldn’t know what she was doing to him, Gourry thought, groaning quietly as he fisted his cock and pinched at his nipples. It just wasn’t right. He didn’t know what was making her eat so much lately, but it certainly wasn’t his business, and he didn’t want to embarrass her by letting her know how much he liked her slightly tubby midriff. He hadn’t even noticed until one evening he’d caught her rubbing it absent mindedly, and noticed how her hand sank in as she played with herself, and since then, he’d watched guiltily as she’d slowly but surely expanded, every extra dessert she ate seeming to make straight for her gut and swelling her up just slightly more. 

If he didn’t know better he’d say she was doing it on purpose, considering how every meal she ate until she was way past sated, often so much so that she was practically sweating with the effort of it and a couple of times so much so that she had to undo her belt. 

But... no. That didn’t seem like something she’d do.

—-

"Hmmm, 33- 30 inches... I think that makes me a c-cup now?" Lina fussed with the tape measure some more, pulling it tighter over her breasts and watching in the mirror as the soft flesh bulged out around it. They'd definitely grown a little, although they were very soft and sagged more than they used to. Lina was thinking of investing in a more supportive bra, but torn because hopefully if she did buy one she'd be eating her way out of it soon. 

Lina looked further down at her soft belly, noting the new crease in her previously flat stomach where she now was developing a roll when she sat down. Her belly sagged too, unless it was full up, when it took on a much perkier round shape. She gave it a wobble and patted it. "Come on little belly." She said. "Let's get you filled up." 

\---

Okay, this was getting out of hand, Gourry thought as he jerked off to the thought of Lina for the second time that day. He needed to get a grip, but seeing Lina so soft and happy made him half aroused anyway, and then watching her stuff herself every meal was enough to make his trousers as tight as hers were- just for different reasons. She just seemed so damn pleased with herself all the time, and especially when she ate, always sitting back when she was done and smoothing her hands over her taught stomach proudly.

He wanted to touch it. Or, even better, to squeeze it and make her squirm with the pressure, then to cup her breasts and shove his cock against it and then into her mouth and have her swallow him down- 

He spilled into his hand with a grunt, cheeks burning. This had to stop. 

——

"Lina," Zel said, looking embarrassed as he sat with Lina as she polished off her fourth round of cream teas (with extra cream, of course.) 

"Mm?"

He cleared his throat. "I need to talk to you about something, Lina." 

"I'm listening." She said, taking a sip of her milkshake before leaning back with a sigh. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about this, Lina." Zel gestured to the pile of plates and empty milkshake glasses Lina had amassed. 

"The milkshake?" 

"No." He shook his head and huffed, before steeling himself and looking her straight in the eye. "You've gained a lot of weight, Lina, and I need to know what's going on."

"Oh." Lina looked down at herself. She supposed it did notice now, now that her belly stuck out further than her breasts, pressing so hard against her top that the indent of her navel was visible. "Yeah. That. " she took another bite of scone, wondering what to say, but Zel smacked her hand. 

"This is what's been causing this, Lina! You need to lay off the sweets for a while." 

"It's not affecting me in battle." She blurted out. "The weight, I mean. I mean yeah, I'm gonna lose it, I just can't just yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a bit complicated." Her eyes drifted across to Gourry, who was chatting with a plump blonde at the bar. 

Zel followed her eyes. "I think I understand." He shook his head. "Well, it's your body, Lina. Just as long as it doesn't affect the team." 

"It won't. Thanks, Zel." 

\----

The blond lady- he’d forgotten her name already- writhed underneath him, but it wasn’t enough. A little crossly he pulled out of her and pushed her knee up towards her face, then thrust back in, making her moan and grip his shoulders harder, but even the tight heat of her and the feel of her plump stomach against his own wasn’t enough. She was just so passive, seeming content to just let him have his way with her and doing nothing more than running her hands over him at most. 

Lina would never be so unresponsive. She’d be shoving him around like usual, doing her best to please him too, or greedily howling for more pleasure when he hit a sweet spot. He’d always thought she’d be a bit of a biter, as well. 

The blond girl shuddered and seemed to come undone and he slowed his pace, waiting for her to recover before he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, cradling her head against his shoulder. 

“Bite me.” He growled, and she complied a little timidly, barely scraping his neck with her teeth. But it did the trick, and he finally came with a shudder. 

As he laid her back down on the bed, though, he couldn’t help but think of the blissful face Lina made after stuffing herself and wondering if she’d make a similar one when she’d just been fucked. 

—-

 

"Aaah~" Lina slid down into the hot spring with a sigh, rubbing her tummy absent-mindedly. She loved the weight of it in her hands, the soft rolls over the taughtness from her stuffing. She really was coming along nicely, she thought, framing her belly in her hands before sliding them up to cup her breasts. They were finally bigger that Amelia's, filling her hands and bulging around her fingers as she squeezed them, groaning. But still... not quite big enough to catch Gourry's attention. 

Lina let go of herself abruptly as she heard someone coming. 

"Hi, miss Lina!" Amelia stepped into the water and sat next to her friend. 

“Hey Amelia.” She put her hands back on her belly and began to gently rub away the soreness from dinner. 

“Are you planning to hibernate for the winter then, Miss Lina?”

“What?”

Amelia poked her in the tummy. “You look like a cuddly teddy bear.”

Lina blushed and swatted her hand away. “Lay off of me.”

Amelia laughed and elbowed her. “Well, someone had to say it.”

“Thanks for your input.” Said Lina drily, hugging her knees up to her chest self-consciously.

“Sorry Lina, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. You look cute.”

Lina scowled. “Go away.” 

“So why are you doing it, Lina? It must be on purpose, right?”

Lina blushed. “I have my reasons.”

“Oh~? Do tell!” Amelia’s grin got dirty. “Do you l i k e it, miss Lina.”

“No! Well, kind of.” Lina uncurled her knees to show Amelia her breasts. “But I just wanted to get these big enough for Gourry to notice me.” 

“Oh!” Amelia nodded sagely. “Well, he does have a thing for big boobs.” 

“Yeah.” Said Lina glumly. 

Amelia’s eyes gleamed. “Wait- does this mean YOU have a thing for Mr Gourry, miss Lina?” 

“Tell him that and I’ll rip you into pieces.”

That was all the answer Amelia needed. She jumped up from the water. “Wait here, miss Lina. I’ve got an idea.” 

Lina watched, bemused as Amelia grabbed her towel and ran off, before she sank back into the water with a sigh, holding her stomach.

Before too long, Amelia was back, fully dressed and carrying a metal jug and a glass. “Hey, miss Lina!” 

“Amelia, what are you doing?” 

“I’m helping!” She held up the jug. “My sister always said to drink this to make my breasts grow, and it REALLY worked for her!”

“What is it?” Said Lina dubiously as Amelia sat down by the edge of the spring and poured a glass.

“Just cream.” Said Amelia, handing it to her. 

“Drinking cream will just make me sick, Amelia.” Said Lina, but she accepted the glass anyway. 

Amelia shrugged. “Like I said, it really worked for her. She had a figure Mr Gourry would go crazy over.” 

Lina stared at the glass, before shrugging and downing it in one. It tasted kind of nice. 

“Pace, yourself, Miss Lina!” Said Amelia, holding up the jug and taking the glass back. “We’ve got a long way to go!”

Lina gulped.

The next glass went down fairly easily, just soaking into the mass of food already in Lina’s stomach, but she was breathing heavily by the end of the third glass. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea to drink all that at once, Amelia.” She said, handing the glass back and rubbing her taught stomach. 

“Just think of Mr Gourry, Lina.” Said Amelia, just refilling it and handing it back to her. Lina grimaced but sipped at the glass slowly, feeling how heavy her belly was with all the liquid in it. Imagine how heavy her boobs would be if all this went straight into them. Her pussy clenched as she went back for another glass, panting and feeling like she was going to throw up. She usually loved the rich taste of cream, but by now just drinking it by itself was kind of horrible. She sat back and burped, spreading her legs to try to give her poor stomach some room. 

“There’s only a little left, Miss Lina!” 

She accepted the half full glass in a shaking hand before throwing it back, then doubling over and groaning as the extra liquid forced itself into overstuffed belly. 

Amelia shook her head. “Wow, I didn’t think you’d really drink it all.”

“You were the one who made me!” Spluttered Lina.

“Yeah, sorry, I just wanted to see how much you could fit! Sis only used to have half a cup in the morning.”

Lina groaned weakly. 

“Your stomach really is something else, Miss Lina.”

Lina huffed as Amelia patted her on the top of her belly, which rose up out of the water in a hard, aching ball between her breasts. Then the other girl made her excuses and left, leaving Lina to deal with her sore stomach. 

“Owwww.” She whined as she cradled it, before the ache in her stomach was nearly overpowered by another ache from her pussy. She shifted around to try to get comfortable, then sneaked a hand down to her lower lips, sighing as she plunged into herself. She wished that Gourry liked her. Then he could lift her up, out of the hotspring, towel her down and carry her up to bed before fucking her gently, careful not to jostle her overfull tummy. He was always so gentle. Or maybe, overcome by lust, he’d rut against her roughly, pinning her down and wrestling with her as they pawed at each other, rolling over and over trying to get the upper hand until she sheathed him inside her, riding him as he lay beneath her...

“Ahhh.” She hadn’t come that hard in a while, and that and the hot water had finally relaxed her a little so the throbbing from her gut was bearable again. She felt like she was melting into the rocky edge of the hot spring as she lay there, fingers still buried inside herself and rubbing gently, looking up at the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

It was no use. Lina’s perfect round belly was driving him insane. She’d gotten so round that it jiggled as she walked, and this meant that even the new top she had bought was beginning to ride up and show off a lovely little sliver of soft biteable flesh most of the time. 

And her breasts had grown too- a fact that she seemed keenly aware of when she’d chosen her latest shirt at the shop- it had a v-neck that showed just a tiny sliver of cleavage and fitted tightly to her new curves. It was difficult to tell if her arse had got any bigger because she always wore a cape, but he bet it had. He felt terrible for lusting after his friend like this, but he just couldn’t stop himself from imagining time and time again what it would be like to pull her to him and press that soft body against his own.

He bit his lip and tore his eyes off of her for the millionth time. If he couldn’t get his act together, she’d notice. And then she would kill him.

——

Lina smoothed her hands over the round expanse of her belly and sighed. Well, it was probably time to start phase 2 of the plan. Which mean dieting. Which was a shame, because she’d definitely grown rather fond of her belly- by now it stuck out a good eight inches in front of her even when it was empty, and she’d grown used to the soft feel of all her extra flesh jiggling and squishing as she moved around. But, it had done its job. Her breasts had swelled wonderfully, now easily the size of large oranges, and thanks to their rapid growth, they were wonderfully soft and very bouncy. 

Right. She steeled herself. Tomorrow, it was time to diet. But tonight... she might as well give her gut a proper sendoff, she thought, smirking and dipping a hand below the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. She loved how soft the bottom of her tummy was, even after she had just stuffed herself, and she took great pleasure in digging her hands in as far as theywould go, feeling the ache in her pussy flare into life as she brought one hand to her swollen breast. 

She always felt fattest when she sat down, so she did so now, propping herself against the head of the bed and leaning into the pillows, feeling the weight of her gut as it squidged into her lap. Ah, she was going to miss this, she thought as she explored the crease at her bellybutton and let her hands get buried in her own rolls. She wished she didn’t have to lose it, really. It just felt so nice and comfy to let herself go like this, to see how round she could get and how much she could cram into her stomach.

She spread her legs to get to her leaking pussy and groaned as her belly touched the sheets in between her legs, before biting her lip to stifle a louder moan as she pulled down her trousers and knickers and stroked at her swollen lips. She delicately pinched at her clit as she rubbed her free hand over her belly before sliding a finger into herself, crushing her hand underneath her gut to press further into her pussy. It felt like heaven, and she moaned, pushing down on her belly and working a second finger into herself, grinding her hips into the mattress. 

She imagined getting bigger- what would it be like if she ate more and more, her belly swelling out in front of her like a balloon made of soft jiggling flesh, her breasts growing until they were as big as her head- then until she could hardly reach her aching pussy and Gourry had to pleasure it for her, ramming his cock into it over and over as she groaned through mouthfuls of food-

She came, hard, blushing at her fantasy and how enticing it had been. 

—-

“Gourry, you should probably talk to Lina.”

He jumped and looked up at Zel. “What? Why?”

The chimera jerked his head in the direction of where Lina was currently running ahead to an ice cream stand. “You know. About why she’s eating so much lately.”

He blushed. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Zel just raised an eyebrow at him. Of course he’d figured out that Gourry liked Lina’s new figure. 

“No. I’m not telling her. No way.” 

Zel’s face became, if possible, even more stony. 

“No. She’d kill me, then you, then Amelia, then everyone in a two-mile radius just for kicks.” 

“She might not.”

“Of course she would- “but he was cut off by Zel raising his voice and calling to Lina. 

“Hey! Lina! Gourry was just telling me how well he thinks your new shirt suits you.”

Gourry shot a panicked look at the younger man as Lina froze on the spot. 

He gulped and started praying for his life as she slowly turned around, but her cheeks were pink not with rage, but with some other emotion as she just stared at him and squeaked. “Really?”

“Um, yeah. It’s nice. You look nice.” 

“See?”

Gourry went to get some ice cream too, head spinning.

—-

Lina’s diet plan wasn’t too rough, she was just not stuffing herself anymore and trying to eat more vegetables, but still.... she was feeling kind of lacklustre and grumpy after a couple of weeks with nothing to show for it. In fact- she missed when she could just eat and not have to worry. True, her belly had shrunk a little, but then so had her breasts, making her feel like the whole thing was going to be for nothing. 

Maybe a niiiice stuffing will do the trick, she thought as her stomach growled, grabbing her purse and heading out to a buffet restaurant. 

 

“Aah, that’s more like it!” Lina said as she loaded up her plate for the second time and made her way back to her table. She’d already eaten dinner, but one extra plate of food was nothing to her and she was looking forward to her second. This restaurant specialised in food from a country far to the east, and the variety of salty and sweet dishes on offer were heaven. Plus there were lots of noodle and rice dishes- an easy way to fill up quickly and get the heavy, round stomach she was craving. 

The second plate quickly gone, she looked down at herself to take stock of how she was doing. She was pretty full- her tummy was sticking out about level with her swollen breasts now- but she still had plenty of room when she dug her hands in and rubbed it so she upped the pace and bought two heaping bowls of noodles back with her the next round. 

She wriggled on her chair as she began to slurp the thick noodles down- she’d missed this- the feeling of satisfaction of getting rounder, the aching weight in her stomach, the pressure in her pussy- it just made her eat faster and faster, massaging her gut until- 

A small pop followed by a breeze caught her attention, and she looked down, embarrassed, to see that one of her shirt buttons had popped off- her trousers were holding, so that her belly was forced to expand upwards over them, and now... 

She put her hand over the gap in the buttons and blushed. She hadn’t realised she was getting that carried away- she barely even felt full yet! 

Well, that wasn’t really true, she thought with a groan, adjusting herself without much success. She felt like she had eaten the entire buffet. But... she still wanted more. 

She blushed and looked around quickly, before undoing her trousers and retying the laces loosely under her gut, and then going back for more. 

—

Gourry stared at her from across the restaurant- thankful for the napkin in his lap and the table covering what felt like the biggest erection he’d ever had. Lina was- and then- she just kept going back for more! Clearly enjoying it, judging from her flushed cheeks and the proud hand on her stomach. He bit his lip- he felt skeevy for spying on her, but he just couldn’t tear his eyes away until she paid her exorbitantly large bill and set off back for the inn, leaning back and supporting her gut like a pregnant woman. 

It took him a long time to get himself sufficiently back under control to leave the booth and follow her back. 

 

—-

They were at the coast, waiting around for the ship they’d bought passage on to be loaded. It would take a few days for the crew to load - and the barrels of oil they were transporting were too volatile for the captain to let Lina use her magic to do it.

So they’d headed for the beach- Lina felt odd after so long wearing her travelling gear to be just in a swimsuit- the breeze hitting all of her bare skin- and there was a lot more bare skin than last time she wore a bikini. She fidgeted a little, almost wishing she’d gone for a one-piece- but then, there was little hope of a one- piece covering her massive belly. It was still where most of her extra weight had settled, and was a force to be reckoned with, the size of a watermelon at least, with her now grapefruit sized breasts resting on its upper curve. She almost felt proud of it as it jutted out in front of her, bouncing gently as she moved. She sighed. So much for losing weight- but lately, it seemed like Gourry was always buying her food, and she was terrible at saying no to free food. 

At least her breasts had swollen back up- she’d purposely bought a bikini that was slightly too small to make them look bigger, and it had worked- they looked enormous, bulging out of the skimpy triangles of fabric and jiggling around freely, her hard nipples rubbing against the fabric. The bottoms were a little too small, too- although she hadn’t planned on that- it seemed like even her lower regions had plumped up and she hadn’t taken that into account so the bottoms were cupping her a little too firmly down there, which just made her feel even more naughty than she already did. 

—-

Gourry swallowed and looked anywhere but at Lina. She had bought a new bikini since she gained weight so she was technically not indecent but - if Gourry thought she looked hot in a bikini before, now he can hardly bear to look at her- her belly was bulging out over the waistband and her breasts are barely contained by the top and she looked embarrassed but determined, like she was daring everyone to look at her. 

—-

Lina sat down on a deck chair, thinking hard as she absently stroked over her belly. Gourry seemed to be out of it today- which was a shame, since she’d bought this new bikini to show off her tits to him, and he barely seemed to be paying her any attention. Almost like he was avoiding her.

Hmmm. She snatched up some sun cream and wandered over to where he was sitting staring at the sea. “Gourry?”

“Yeah?” He looked over at her- then, interestingly, down to her stomach before up to her breasts and on to her face. And he was blushing. 

She grinned and popped the cap of the suncream. “Would you mind doing my back for me?” She said, squeezing a little into her hand and then rubbing it across the widest part of her stomach. Her grin widened as she heard him gulp before wordlessly standing up and taking the suncream. 

Gotcha, she thought as he started to tentatively rub the suncream into her back and shoulders. Not in the way I had planned, but still gotcha.

“I’m kinda hungry- there was that place back there that sold fresh fruit- you wanna go get some?” She said, fake nonchalantly. 

“Sure.” He said, voice unusually high. 

They walked along the beachfront to the stand in silence, Gourry blushing and Lina scheming. Now she was pretty sure he was into her she wanted revenge for how long he’d made her wait- and she’d figured out the perfect way to torment him. 

Laden down with fruit, they made their way back to the others and Lina sat down with a sigh, slicing open the watermelon they had bought and offering it around, grabbing a large slice for herself and noticing Gourry watching her. She smiled at him and cracked open a coconut, draining the juice from inside with a sigh before going back for more watermelon. The cool fruit felt lovely in her tummy on such a hot day, and she was planning on ‘cooling off’ a lot more.

She ended up eating most of the watermelon, Gourry being unusually not hungry and Amelia and Zel moving on to the other things they had brought. It sat heavily inside her, sloshing together with the coconut juice and was starting to fill out her stomach into a more spherical shape. She took another melon and didn’t even offer it around, just started on the sweet juicy fruit with a sigh and munching slowly until it was all gone, before stretching out and giving herself a break. All the fruit they’d bought was pretty much gone, anyway- they’d bought some strawberries and apricots too but the others had had them- Lina had been more interested in volume, really. She sighed and snuggled down into the warm sand, enjoying the weight of the food pressing down on her. Now for a nice nap, and then later- maybe donuts. Yeah. Her mouth watered at the thought-there must be somewhere selling donuts around here somewhere, one of those places with a discount the more you bought. Some warm, stodgy dough would fill her up nicely. 

She was just drifting off when she was interrupted. 

“Anyone want ice cream?” Gourry Said. 

“Me, please! A chocolate sprinkle cone, if they have one!” piped up Amelia.

“None for me, thanks.” Said Zel, looking over at Lina with exasperation in his eyes as he seemed to realise what was going to happen next. 

Lina smiled sweetly. “I’ll get a strawberry lolly, please.” 

—

The lolly was good- but that was not the reason she’d asked for this particular kind. It was pretty small, and shaped like a cylinder with a rounded end. Too good of an opportunity to waste, really, who had made this thing- she thought as she took her time licking at the tip, slurping at the dribbles of red juice running down the sides, pretending not to be aware of Gourry’s eyes on her as she began to suck on the tip of the lolly. 

She heard him whine as she sucked it further into her mouth until she was effectively deep-throating it, pulling it out with a pop before nibbling at the sides for a while and then starting back on pushing it further into her mouth. 

Only to jump and choke as Zel exploded.

“Oh for the gods’ sake, WILL YOU TWO JUST GET A ROOM?!” He yelled, blushing a bright purple and covering Amelia’s eyes. 

Lina laughed. “Sorry Zel, you’re right.” She crunched up the rest of the ice pop, then stood up with some difficulty. “C’mon Gourry. Let’s get to it.”

“Huh?” Gourry said, looking frantically from Lina to Zel. 

“You like me, don’t you?” She said, cocking a hip. 

“Uh, well, yeah, but I thought-“

She shook her head and dragged him to his feet. “Don’t try to think, Gourry, you know you’re no good at it.” 

“See you later.” Said Zel, as Amelia batted his hand away from her eyes and shoved him. 

—

Gourry trailed after her in a daze, looking at her bottom jiggle as she walked. “Lina- when you said get to it- did you mean...” 

She turned around, looking shy all of a sudden. “Why? Did you not want to?”

“No- I want to- I just didn’t think you liked me that way. Like, at all.”

She rolled her eyes and pulled him into her room. “Well why else would I have gone to all this trouble to grow my breasts, then?” 

“You did that on purpose?” He yelped, before she pulled him down to her height for a kiss and he stopped thinking about anything else as their lips finally met and he pulled her flush against him, running his hands over her back with a sigh as her stomach squished against him. She started to pull his hair and worry at his bottom lip, and he took that as an invitation to explore her further, sliding his hands down to her arse and giving it a squeeze before making a beeline for her breasts, cupping and then kneading them with a ragged groan before moving one hand down to stroke over her stomach, which made her smirk and break the kiss. 

“So, bit of a pervert, are we?” 

“Sorry, but yeah.” He said, abandoning her breast to grab her belly in both hands and giving it a shake, feeling it’s weight. 

She arched forwards into his hands. “Don’t apologise.” She said, running her nails up his sides and grinning as he whined, and then pulling him backwards to the bed. 

—-

Lina whined, enjoying the feel of his hands on her and the feel of him in her arms as he kissed slowly down the side of her neck and made his way towards her breasts, making her squirm with anticipation as he undid her bikini top and reached under the loose fabric to tease her nipple with a thumb, before stopping and looking back up at her. 

“Lina- before we do this- I. I should say- I really love you, Lina.”

“Gourry!” Lina felt tears come to her eyes. “Now is not the time!” She said, trying to stop smiling as she scrubbed at her eyes. 

He seemed to be waiting for something- but Lina was too sex-crazed to think- until he ducked his head back down looking a little sad, and she yanked him back up by the hair. 

“Gourry.” She said, panting- when had she started panting, for pete’s sake- “Of course I love you too, you moron, just- don’t stop!”

“Really?” 

“Don’t make me say it again- We’re kinda busy, remember?” She shoved his head back down and he gleefully latched on to her nipple and started doing things with his tongue that made her groan and wrap her legs around him, squashing her gut between them but finally feeling his warm dick against her through their swimsuits. 

“Oh, I want you so bad~” she whined, grinding harder against him and grabbing his arse to pull him closer.

“Lina.” He gasped, sliding a hand between them to cup her through her swimsuit and she cried out- she’d been waiting so long- she was just desperately horny at this point- and grabbed for his dick in return, worming her hand under his waistband and squeezing him. The feel of him in her hand- the shocked and needy look on his face as she worked his length- she wanted more, and fast.

She shoved him back and then scooted to the edge of the bed, lying back and getting her bikini bottoms off with a little difficulty. “Gourry, I need you in me, now!” She whined.

He gulped and took his shorts off, before too gently spreading her legs and thumbing over her clit. “But it’s your first time.” 

He teased the tip of a finger at her entrance and she shuddered, blushing. “Just because it’s my first time with someone else... doesn’t mean it’s my first time doing anything like this.” She looked away, embarrassed to have to admit to playing with herself, but he just laughed and kissed her on the forehead. 

“That’s my girl.” He said, plunging a finger into her and making her howl with need. Finding her loose already, he followed it with another, stretching her out as she whined and pulled his hair, and grabbed her own breast in her hand, needing more. 

And then, finally, he took his fingers out and spread her wetness over his cock, before lining it up and sliding in with a moan, leaning over her and holding her tightly as she cried out. 

“Lina- you’re being kinda loud.” He gasped.

She kicked him with the heel of the leg that was wrapped around his waist. “Shut up and do me already!” She yelled.

He laughed and raised himself back up onto his elbows, moving his hips a few times and making her whine before standing up properly, taking hold of her hips and ramming himself into her.

“Oh! That’s perfect!” She grabbed onto his arms and tried to meet his thrusts, but quickly lost rhythm as she felt her climax building and instead just thrashed about, digging her nails into him as she came. 

He didn’t let up, leaning back over her and holding her close as he kept up the pace until he finished too with a moan and then flopped on top of her. 

She shoved him off. “Gourry, you’re heavy.”

“Sorry.” He curled around her, one hand resting on the top of her belly. 

Lina sighed and stretched, before putting a hand over the top of his and closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins!


End file.
